Альтернативы
by Black Kiba
Summary: Альтернативное продолжение Глюхена. перевод оригинала
1. пролог

Название: Альтернативы

Фандом: WK

Автор: Auburnimp

Переводчик: Киба

Бета: нет, но если кто хочет, буду рад

Рейтинг: AU, NC-17

Пейринг - Йоджи/Айа, Айа/Йоджи, Оми+Наги, Шульдиг+Кен

Жанр: ангст, смерть персонажа

Дисклеймер: персонажи принадлежат Коясу-сан и Проекту Вайс. Никаких денег с данных набросков не имею.

Разрешение на перевод: получен

От переводчика: Мой первый перевод, точнее отредактированный первый период с долголетним перерывом.

Почему выбрал этот фик и этот фандом? Он показался мне достаточно зрелым, автор придумала изумительный детектив на основе Глюхена.

Пролог

Побег

Он знал что умирает. Не мог не почувствовать как нож вошел в его тело, когда тот мальчик наклонился к нему. У него имелось достаточное количество колотых ран, полученных во время его карьеры убийцы чтобы не знать как это происходит. И сейчас, боль от раны заставила его потерять равновесие, он шатался как пьяный, вызывая отвращение добропорядочных людей города.

Память, пока он плелся, безжалостно атаковала его образами из прошлого, Маленький Оми, плачущий над телом Оуки. Кен, вопящий изо всех сил, что он уже находится в аду. Йоджи, убивший любимую им женщину во второй раз. Значит, ни одного счастливого воспоминания. Ни детства, ни родителей, ни сестры – которые и стали причиной всего.

Он обхватил себя руками, продолжая идти пошатываясь, его ноги начали заплетаться и только голое упрямство не давало ему упасть. Он вернулся мыслями к Йоджи, таким каким видел его в последний раз, когда тот совершенно не сознавал, ни кто они такие, ни кто он сам. Совершенный выход, или может спасение*. Скоро, совсем скоро он тоже обретет его.

Его посетила странная мысль. Каким образом Йоджи оказывался тем, кто всегда выбирал жизнь вместо смерти. Даже глубоко отрицая свое собственное прошлое, он умудрялся носить маску беззаботности. Он же, напротив, готов приветствовать смерть, когда она придет за ним. Последний уход в себя. Окончательное одиночество.

Йоджи. Он всегда думал о нем. Возможно, если бы он отдался их отношениям больше, позволил бы стать больше чем просто сексуальными партнерами, все могло бы обернуться в лучшую сторону, по другому. Но опять же, кого он пытается обмануть? Йоджи бросил бы его встретив первую же симпатичную мордашку. На самом деле, он так и поступал уже несколько раз. Нет, так было лучше. По крайней мере он знал, что его любимая и ненавистная катана будет у счастливого Йоджи в целости и сохранности. Странно, но эта мысль его успокоила.

Его силы убывали. Он упал на колени возле почтового ящика и засмотрелся на снег. В этот раз это был не дождь, а снег. Странно, но все значительные события в его жизни сопровождались дождем. Все поворотные пункты.

Больше ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как умереть. Он согнулся пополам вокруг ножа, и стал нетерпеливо ждать когда темнота наконец поглотит его.

* - в оригинале используется слово Escape, что можно трактовать и как выход, и как спасение.


	2. глава 1

Глава 1

**Пробуждение**

- Сейчас же дай мне свой гребаный мобильник, урод!

Айа узнал этот голос. Тенор, хриплый после целых годов беспрерывного курения. Красивый голос, но последний голос на земле, который ему хотелось бы услышать. О БОГИ, нет! Он должно быть бредит. Йоджи просто не может быть здесь. Он женат, и должен счастливо в неведении жить далеко отсюда.

Плевать я хотел, что он почти труп, дай мне проклятый телефон!

Что ж, похоже это действительно Йоджи, судя по выражениям. Он тихо застонал, когда боль от ножевой раны прошлась вдоль всего тела заставляя его содрогнуться.

- Все в порядке, я вызываю помощь. Просто держись. Не умирай.

Последовали звуки быстро набираемого телефона и затем тишина.

Постепенно, он осознал кровь. Она текла вокруг них как пурпурное море. Они пробирались в ней по пояс. Он и Йоджи, Кен и кто-то или что-то еще, чем стал сейчас Оми. Лицо мальчика принадлежало Такатори Рейджи. Он не мог понять, старался сосредоточиться. Ах да, конечно, он же стал сейчас Такатори.

А потом Йоджи споткнулся и упал лицом в кровь. С неискуственным криком, Айа потянул его обратно, пока его голова снова не показалась над поверхностью. Йоджи только покачал головой и улыбнулся, перед тем снова уйти в глубину, на этот раз нарочно. Перед тем, как исчехнуть он произнес одно слово «прощение».

«Это к лучшему!» произнес Такатори, перед тем как оттащить Кена, на котором была его фирменная куртка, прочь, оставляя Айю одного.

«Йоджи!» крик сорвался с его горла, в то время как он сражался с кровью и болью.

На него смотрели беспокойные зеленые глаза. Рука, мягко трясла его, возвращая в явь. - Все в порядке, это просто сон, - говорил голос. Каким то образом эти ощущения его успокоили, и Айа снова позволил себе снова уснуть.

Он проснулся, чтобы увидеть странный, обложенный полистерином потолок с флюоресцентным свечением. Взглянув налево он обнаружил нструменты и мониторы. Отлично. Его адом является госпиталь. Это все объясняло. Он снова закрыл глаза, ожидая какого угодно наказания.

В конце концов он почувствовал тупую боль в боку. Он неловко приподнял одна руку для того, чтобы ощутить бинты вокруг нижней части ребер. Что ж, черт возьми, похоже он все еще был жив. Он легонько застонал и расстроенно прикусил губу. Он ненавидел быть пациентом. И презирал слабость вкупе с немощью.

-Проснулся?

Его глаза широко распахнулись и он посмотрел в сторону доносившегося голоса. Йоджи Кудо сидел на стуле возле кровати, слегка улыбаясь.

-Йоджи? - его голос был сиплым, а горло сухим, словно он кричал несколько часов кряду, поэтому вместо слово получился странный каркающий звук.

Глаза собеседника были неподвижно зафиксированы на нем, прежде чем хмурое выражение исказило прекрасные черты. -Тебе снился Йоджи, - сказал он. – А мое имя Ито. Ито Рё. Хотя имя Йоджи кажется мне смутно знакомым. Ты меня знаешь ?

«Нет». Он не мог сказать ему, не мог позволить всем тем воспоминананиям снова заставить вернуться к безумию этого внешне довольного жизнью человека. Он отвел глаза, перед тем как умышленно солгать своему другу и единственному любимому.

-Ты просто напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Кого я не видел его уже очень давно.

Весь этот ирреальный разговор служил ему чтобы убедиться в том, что он находится в больницу, а не в аду. Он был жив и вне всяких сомнений вернется к работе киллера. Что еще он умел делать? Эта мысль наполнила его горечью и он вздохнул.

-А, - Йоджи сказал тихо, очевидно успоковшись. Он хихикнул. -Ты знаешь мое имя, но я не знаю твоего. Тебя зарегистрировали как Джона До.

Он глубоко вздохнул. Заставит ли его имя вспомнить Йоджи что-нибудь? Может, если воспользоваться настоящим именем, это не вызовет никаких воспоминаний.

- Ран, мое имя Ран.

- Ран. Тебе оно подходит.

Он уже давно потерял счет подобным незначительным замечаниям Йоджи. Это раздражительная привычка была частью Йоджи.

-Очень мило с вашей стороны дождаться моего пробуждения, Ито-сан. Он рискнул взглянуть на своего спасителя еще раз, который пожал плечами.

Мне все равно нечего было делать. И некуда идти, где

был бы нужен. Я по себе знаю какими изолированными могут быть больницы. Я сам проснулся в одной из них не так давно.

Да, Айа вспомнил, без каких-либо воспоминаний о том, кем ты был, или чем ты был. Счастливый везунчик Кудо! Так какого черта ты делаешь вдалеке от дома?

Спасибо за то, что провел здесь время. Однако, я не должен тебя задерживать. Наверняка у тебя есть свои дела.

Еще одно пожимание плечами. -Я просто хотел немного посмотреть на мир. Похоже, у меня накопился большой банковский баланс, так что я подумал, что потрачу его на путешествия.

-Вот как. Он не мог придумать ничего что прозвучало бы как лишнее, или что могло бы вызвать ненужные воспоминания у парня около его кровати. Этот чистый лист памяти был паспортом Йоджи на пути к свободе. Если он проведет здесь слишком много времени то воспоминания могут вернуться, а вместе с ними его прошлое безумие. Айа не мог позволить этому случиться.

-Ну теперь мне лучше. Спасибо за все. Он отвернулся, уставясь невидящим взглядом в мониторы.

-Слушай, если тебе что надо, одежду, еду, я буду счастлив помочь.

- Нет. Спасибо. Все в порядке. «Пожалуйста Йоджи, просто уйди, прежде чем я оскверню тебя своим присутствием. Или что хуже, начну реветь.

- Ну раз ты так уверен, - в словах промелькнуло некоторое смятение, но Айа не мог уступить своим эмоциям чтобы снова увлечь мужчину в ад. Пусть он наслаждается своим мирным путешествием. Он промолчал, продолжая глядеть в сторону, как нечто мокрое соскользнуло по его щеке на подушку.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал уход Йоджи. Он должен был ощутить облегчение, но слезы не переставая текли по его лицу.

-Идиот, какой же я идиот, - сказал он вслух, удивив медсестру, зашедшую в палату для проверки.

Вы проснулись, - повторила она слова Йоджи. – Давайте тогда проверим ваш пульс и выпрямим кровать. Так будет удобнее.

Он слегка поморщился от ее американской непосредственности, но позволил проверить свой пульс, раз уж это доставит ей удовольствие. Он все еще был подсоединен к оборудованию, а к руке была прикреплена капельница.

- Я так и должен лежеть? - голос прозвучал чрезвычайно раздраженным даже для собственных ушей.

-Пока доктор не проверил вас, да. Вы потеряли много крови. Нам нужно восстановить количество жидкости в вашем теле.

Он вздохнул. - Так как долго я должен торчать здесь?

- Опять же это решит доктор, Мистер...?

Он открыл свой рот чтобы сказать Фуджимия, когда внезапно вспыли слова Йоджи: «Ты здесь зарегистрирован как Джон До». Может стоит так и оставить. - Сузуки. Вполне обычное японское имя.

-А ваше... первое имя?

-Ран

-Спасибо, постарайтесь отдохнуть. На ночном столике вода, доктор придет проверить вас завтра утром.

Она ушла, шурша накрахмаленной тканью и он снова смог погрузиться в свои мысли.

Он решил, что его первая реакция была верной. Он был полным идиотом все еще... испытывая чувства к тому, кто слишком часто разочаровывал его. Он столько раз поддавался порывам построить их отношения на большем чем просто секс, и ради чего, чтобы Йоджи в очередной раз погнался за новой юбкой, или что хуже – за призраком своей погибшей возлюбенной.

Он прекрасно понимал, что большинство из женщин не имело никакого значения. Они лишь служили доказательством Йоджи тому, что он еще жив. Но некоторые были исключением, они значили слишком много. Аска, Ной, Мишель, Тсуджи Маюми. И лишь одна из них не являлась чем-то вроде дешевого выигрыша для Йоджи – Асука. Неудивительно, что Йоджи практически сошел с ума, когда потерял ее.

Он вспомнил старый разговор между ними. Он спросил у Йоджи почему тот никогда не убивал женщин, которых им заказывали. Даже шлюху из Райот, за которую он отомстил, уничтожив всех.

....- После Аски, после всего что произошло, я всегда стремился защищать девушек ты знаешь. Вообще-то даже раньше. С тех пор как она...погибла, я вижу ее лицо в каждой. Как я могу лишать их жизни, если вижу их?

Он покачал головой и вздохнул.

- Нет Йоджи, не все женщины похожи на Аску. Большинство из них являются просто призовыми шлюхами. Неужели ты этого еще не понял?

Йоджи ухмыльнулся.

- Да, но кроме твоей сестры тебе вообще не нравятся женщины, Айа. А я их люблю.

- Не то чтобы они мне не нравились Йоджи, просто я знаю на что они способны. Этому его научила мать. Когда бы он или Айа-чан не попадали в неприятности, именно мать наказывала их, и похоже получала удовольствие.

- Относиться к ним как к Аске - значит недооценивать их. Они намного сильнее чем ты можешь себе представить Йоджи и способны на не меньшее предательство чем мужчины. Даже если у них лицо твоей возлюбленной.

Естественно, он так не смог убедить своего случайного любовника, и месяц спустя Йоджи задушил Ной, которая призналась в любви к Масафуми на своем последнем вздохе. После этого Йоджи изменился навсегда. С каждым днем он сходил с ума все больше.

- Какие же мы оба идиоты, - прошептал он, не беспокоясь что его могут услышать проходящие мимо сиделки. - Ты, потому что слишком перестарался, и я, потому, что не старался вообще. А может я просто трус.

Какое-то время он представлял себе, что изменилось бы будь Йоджи влюблен, но сама мысль заставила его фыркнуть. Йоджи со своей вечной забывчивостью и рассеяностью причинил бы ему еще больше боли.

Нет, позволить себе полюбить Йоджи стало бы его роковой ошибкой. Так какого хрена, он тут разревелся? Он яростно вытер слезы, злясь на самого себя за проявление эмоций по нелепой причине – все закончилось прежде, чем вообще могло начаться.

***

Йоджи зашел в лифт, его мысли были полностью поглощены красивым парнем, оставленном умирать на улице как какой-то мусор. В этом парне было что-то до боли знакомое. Неправдоподобно невероятные глаза никак не могли его покинуть.

Лифт начал свое путешествие вниз, в то время как Йоджи все еще пытался вспомнить свое прошлое. Для него, это стало естественным процессом, он не мог жить полноценной жизнью зная об отсутствии воспоминаний о практически всей его жизни. Странно, но сегодня сосредоточиться было особенно тяжело.

Его мысли снова и снова возвращались к тем холодным фиолетовым глазам. Он успел лишь успел поймать их краткий блеск перед тем как парень отвернулся. После этого Ран, или как там его звать, держал глаза либо полузакрытыми, либо лежал отвернувшись. Словно специально пытался не дать увидеть их. Но когда речь зашла о Йоджи он таки умудрился заметить такие мелочи, как цвет глаз, нарочные попытки уклониться и острое чувство непреходящего дискомфорта. Черт побери, он размышлял как персонаж из дешевого детектива, или как...полицейский. Может, он и был им до несчастного случая.

Он подумал о татуировке на своей левой руке. Почему именно перевернутый христианский знак и слово «грех». А что значили остальные слова на рисунке? Когда ты научишься? Когда кто научится? Он сам или кто-то кого он знал? Что руководило им в прошлом, чтобы выбрать именно такую тату? Он вздохнул и пробежался руками по волосам. Столько вопросов и ни одного проклятого ответа.

Внезапно, он сполз по стене лифта, ощутив как огромная волна бесконечных образов с болезненной интенсивностью затапливает его. Пронзающие его насквозь узкие фиолетовые глаза. Те же самые глаза, наполненные болью и напряжением, в то время как они сражались друг с другом. Расползшиеся по подушке кровавые локоны, оттеняющие сливочную обнаженную кожу. Высокий красноволосый мужчина, с лицом того парня на больничной койке, держащий в руке меч, стоящий над трупом старика пока вокруг них пылает огонь. Нечеловеческая концентрация и ледяная сила, скрывающие отчаяние из-за потери...сестры. Айа.

Йоджи не был уверен, сможет ли он встать. Образы казались очень яркими, и в то же время бессвязными. По крайней мере теперь он знал чей меч он хранит. Айа. Тогда почему он назвался другим именем? И что стало с его кроваво-красными волосами?

Йоджи понял, что у этого Айи есть ключ к некоторым из его потерянных воспоминаний, и он хотел их вернуть, какими бы они ни были. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и вышел из лифта. Выйдя из здания, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть обратно на конкретный этаж, в точности определив то самое окно. Потом он кивнул себе, решив окончательно.

- Увидимся завтра... Айа.


	3. глава 2

Глава 2

**Предчувствия и в****оспоминания **

За тревожной ночью последовало настоящее кошмарное утро. Он не только был грубо разбужен каким-то электронным прибором, прикрепленным к его пальцу для измерения пульса и температуры, но и какой-то идиот вовсю гремел о его кровать своим пылесосом. Айа бросил все попытки уснуть и беспомощно лежал в ожидании доктара, проклиная все на свете.

У него была куча времени подумать над тем, что будет если Йоджи заявится к нему до выписки и дальнейшего благополучного побега. Последнее, что ему хотелось в этой жизни был Йоджи, вернувший свою память...благодаря ему. У него и так накопилось достаточно грехов на совести.

Услышав шаги в коридоре, он было напрягся, но это оказался обычный санитар с подносом еды для него. Он помог Айе принять сидячее положение, перед тем как разместить на его коленях маленький столик.

Завтрак. Приятного аппетита. И ободряюще взмахнув ему, исчез.

Айа приподнял крышку, обнаружив тарелку жареного бекона и яичницу-болтунью. Он поморщился, поставил крышку обратно, и убрал столик, оставив только кофе.

Наконец вошла доктор, напомнившая ему Хел. Она пробормотала приветствия, просмотрела запись его болезни и проверила мониторы. Айа вздохнул, промолчав.

Ах да, вы пациент с ножевой раной в животу, - вспомнила она. Айа стиснул зубы, особенно когда она одарила его яркой холодной улыбкой.

Я думаю вы обрадуетесь узнав, что вам больше не требуются капельница и мониторы. Потом она обратила внимание на нетронутый завтрак и нахмурилась.

Разумеется в том случае, если ты съедите принесенную еду.

Тогда не могли бы вы принести что-нибудь съедобное и я попробую.

Проигнорировав его замечание она выключила приборы, перед тем как освободить Айю от проводов. Потом она вытащила иглу на его руке, а к ранке приложила примочку.

Если будет сильно кровоточить, известите медсестру. Думаю, завтра мы сможем вас выпустить Сузуки-сан.

Завтра? Почему не сейчас?

Я хочу убедиться, что вы избежите повторной инфекции. К тому же пару дней вы будете чувствовать слабость. Лучше в это время пробыть здесь и отдохнуть.

Айа вспомнил свое отвратительное утро.

Отдохнуть? Вы должно быть шутите! Да в аэропорту тише чем здесь!

Очевидно у врача выработалась соответствующая ее профессии способность не замечать колких комментариев пациентов и просто одарила его очередной холодной улыбкой.

Я сегодня же ухожу.

Нет, Сузуки-сан, не уходите. Вы уйдете тогда, когда я буду абсолютно уверена в том, что вы пройдете более 50 ярдов не падая в обморок. А теперь отдыхайте. Увидимся завтра.

Ну уж нет, я хочу выписаться отсюда немедленно.

Сузуки-сан, в случае возникновения у вас рецидива ни я, ни администрация больницы не будет нести ответственность.

Ну и отлично.

Кто-то должен принести вам чистую одежду. То, в чем вы были покрыто кровью и нам пришлось разрезать брюки, поскольку они прилипли к коже.

Что? Да нет у меня никого, кто принес бы чистую одежду, я путешествую в одиночестве.

В таком случае, боюсь вам придется остаться здесь, пока мы пошлем кого-нибудь в отель за вашими вещами. Я полагаю, вы остановились в отеле?

Айа мрачно кивнул. Он был вынужден застрять в этой гребаной больнице, пока у кого-нибудь не найдется время забрать его вещи. А в отеле ко всему прочему не знают никакого Сузуки, так как он зарегистрировался там под своим настоящим именем. И в довершение ко всему, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что Йоджи может нагрянуть к нему, до того как удастся удрать отсюда.

Доктор снова улыбнулась, на этот раз более доброжелательно.

Тогда до завтра, Сузуки-сан.

Айа вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Этот спор высос из него последние силы и он почувствовал крайнюю утомленность. В конце концов он уснул, и наверно впервые за долгое время - без кошмаров.

Разбудил его тот же самый санитар, на этот раз с обеденным подносом. Тушеное мясо хотя бы выглядело съедобным, если не аппетитным. На десерт ему подали мороженое, и он ощутил как силы возвращаются к нему.

Послеобеденный час предназначался для визитов и он снова напрягся, размышляя придет ли Йоджи. Потом он вспомнил, что для Йоджи он сейчас являлся незнакомцем и расслабился снова. У парня не было причин навещать его только потому, что он спас ему жизнь.

Ему стало ужасно скучно, а прибытие подноса с чаем только ухудшило дело, Айа решил, что разумнее всего было бы проспать весь вечер. Вполне очевидно, что утром выспаться ему не дадут.

Удобно устроившись, он закрыл глаза в тот момент, когда начали прибывать первые вечерние посетители. Он только погрузился в полудрему, когда понял что не один. Окончательно проснувшись, он повернулся посмотреть кто это мог быть. Если это снова проклятый санитар с еще одним подносом, он разобьет поднос о его голову. Но увидел только зеленые глаза и тихо прорычал. Возле его кровати стоял Йоджи.

***

Вернувшись из больницы в свой отель Йоджи открыл кейс. Там, на самом дне лежала изящная катана, которой по виду умело пользовались. Он взял ее в руки и внимательно осмотрел, пытаясь вспомнить больше чем просто сцену с охваченной огнем крышей, которую он выхватил из обрывков памяти. Неужели это тот самый меч, которым владел красноволосый из его видений? И был ли этот красноволосый тем парнем, который сейчас лежал на больничной койке? Он не нашел ответы, глядя на убранный в ножны меч на своих коленях, затем убрал его обратно в кейс и задумался.

Часть Йоджи была убеждена, что Ран или Айа или как его там, что-то скрывает. Ему не терпелось избавиться от меня как только он меня увидел. Почему? Они были врагами? Йоджи отчего то знал, что нет. Он заметил вспышку каких-то скрытых эмоций в холодных глазах Айи/Рана перед тем как тот отвернулся. И во сне звал какого-то Йоджи, прежде чем проснуться и признать Йоджи в нем самом.

Значит, мое настоящее имя может быть Йоджи, - произнес он вслух. Каким-то образом это его утешило. Имя казалось ему более знакомым чем то, которое дал ему неизвестный благодетель.

Он закрыл кейс, и убрал его в шкаф, а потом отправился на поиски еды, перебирая в уме обрывки прошлого и раздумывая не сходить ли ему в больницу. После хорошей еды и пары бутылок Климского (прим.пер. – это я придумал ), Йоджи решил все-таки намылиться с визитом к красноволосому. Он пойдет туда вечером. За это время Айа отдохнет, и вдобавок расслабится от мысли, что его оставили в покое. Каким-то образом Йоджи знал, что если он хочет что-то узнать, ему необходимо постоянно держать Айю в напряжении. Сейчас он был уверен только в том, что дальше так продолжаться не может – его прошлое было сплошным гигантским зияющим пятном. Приняв решение, он вернулся в отель поспать.

Проснулся он весь в поту. Ему снился сон, что само по себе было необычно. Ночью его подсознание проявляло такую же вялую активность, как и сознание днем. Он сел, прижал колени к груди и стал вспоминать сон.

Он был окружен цветами, но присмотревшись ближе, понял, что они превратились в насмешливые женские лица. И только одна красная роза казалась другой. Она обернулась в утонченное мужское лицо с высокими скулами и кремовой кожей. Лицо парня с больницы. Оно тоже дразнило его, но в прекраснейших на свете глазах таилась грусть. Едва он привык к присутствию этого лица или цветка, как другие женские цветочные лица вторглись в пространство между ним и цветком, оттаскивая его подальше, окружив и привязав его своими стеблями и шипами, бесконечно мучая его. И тут он проснулся, тяжело дыша, покрытый липким потом.

Йоджи принялся размышлять над значением сна. Потом он хихикнул. Это просто кошмар, ничего больше, обычно ему вообще не снились сны. Возможно он видел сны до несчастного случая, но после – ничего. До сегодняшнего дня.

От прошлого у него остались только те несколько отрывков, увиденных в лифте и два имени. Первое имя Айа, второе – Аска. Наверно потому, что так звали самую симпатичную сиделку в его больнице.

Он закурил и откинулся на спинку кровати, вспоминая то время когда только очнулся. Он был в полной растерянности и понятия не имел кто он и что с ним могло случиться. К нему никто не приходил, казалось никто не знает его. Это значило, что все нити к его прошлому были утеряны, некому было рассказать о его детстве или как он зарабатывал на жизнь. Тогда Йоджи стал отвязываться на служебном персонале клиники, доводя до слез ни одну сиделку.

Аска была терпеливей и смазливей других. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как она стояла уперев руки в бока, наставляя его вести себя хорошо как ребенка. Постепенно они сблизились, и он даже начал бы жить с ней, если б не этот загадочный благодетель.

Прошла неделя с тех пор как он пришел в себя, когда к нему в первый раз пришли с визитом, молодой человек лет 19-20 с темными волосами и глазами, и весьма серьезным видом.

Я здесь по поручению своего нанимателя, - заявил он. – Он влиятельный человек, и слышал о твоем состоянии, поэтому тебе подготовили новые документы и счет в банке, чтобы помочь освоиться в мире, пока так сказать, ты не станешь на ноги.

Вначале он обрадовался когда парень снабдил его удостоверением личности, правами на вождение, кредитной карточкой и банковским счетом на имя Ито Рио.

Потом, подумав немного, пришел к выводу, что все это выглядит подозрительно. С какой стати такая могущественная персона будет так стараться ради какого-то незнакомца? И почему парень не поделился ни своим, ни именем своего нанимателя? И почему на счету было так много денег и такой высокий кредитный лимит на его карточке?

Тут восторжествовала его упрямая натура, поэтому вместо того, чтобы спокойно жениться на Аске и принять предложенную благодетелем должность, он покинул свою квартиру в Киото и отправился на поиски ответов. Взял с собой только пару сумок с вещами и катану, казавшуюся смутно знакомой. И конечно кредитные карточки.

Судьбе угодно было привести его в тот же город, что и Айю. Мне нужно знать, что ему известно. Пора вернуть назад свое прошлое.

Он потушил сигарету и улегся обратно – поспать сколько еще оставалось до рассвета.

Следующий день растянулся до того времени, когда нужно было идти в больницу для встречи с НИМ. Большую часть времени Йоджти прождал в кафе напротив больницы, в случае если его добыче придет в голову улизнуть. Но Айа не появился, и когда пришло время для вечерних посещений Йоджи поднялся на лифте на знакомый этаж. На этот раз его не мучили воспоминания и он медленно прошел в нужную палату. Ран/Айа похоже спал, но едва Йоджи приблизился к его кровати, он вздрогнув проснулся и тяжело застонал заметив его.

-Что тебе надо?

Слова были произнесены со смесью мрачного предчувствия и злости. Это едва ли можно было назвать благоприятным началом.

* * *

- Плевать я хотел на то, что его нет в стране. Я хочу чтобы его нашли и немедленно!

Телефонную трубку с грохотом бросили заставив Наги вздрогнуть. «Проклятие Йоджи, как ты мог вот так вот исчезнуть?»

Наги взглянул на своего напарника.

Может ему не понравилась сиделка?

Да понравилась она ему Наги. Нет, это я виноват. Надо было попридержать часть его денег. Я только усилил его подозрения. Он хочет знать, откуда на него свалилось столько денег, не подозревая, что это его собственные. Проклятие! – Он с силой ударил по столу, заставив бумаги подпрыгнуть.

Ты дал ему новое имя и достаточно средств, чтобы он мог построить новую жизнь. Зачем тебе держать его вблизи себя Мамору?

Просто подумай. Многие годы он был убийцей. Столкнись он хотя бы с одним из своих прежних врагов он окажется беззащитен. Он не знает ни кто он, ни чем занимался. Для того чтобы иметь возможность защитить его, я должен быть рядом.

Лично Наги думал, что его наниматель и любовник просто помешан на контроле. Едва ли этому можно было удивляться, учитывая прошлое его семьи и занимаемый им пост. Наги только надеялся, что он не слишком будет похож на Рейджи. В отличие от Рейджи, Оми был далеко не идиотом, но присущая всем Такатори черта контролировать всех и вся не избежала и его.

Если он выехал за пределы страны, вряд ли он столкнется с кем-нибудь, - сказал он успокаивающе.

Мамору уставился на него как на сумасшедшего.

- Неужели? Не хочешь ли ты мне сказать, что ни Эстет, ни Розенкройц не являются глобальными организациями?

Наги покачал головой.

Нет, но в Японии они скорее всего будут искать Вайс.

Голубые глаза Мамору не отрываясь смотрели на него, пока он не занервничал. Любопытно, какими изменчивыми они могли быть – то нежными, и в следующую же секунду жесткими как гранит. Наконец Мамору сморгнул и Наги вздохнул, не осознавая что задержал дыхание.

Возможно ты прав. Зависит от того, куда он уехал. Если, например, он в Германии, его ждут боольшие проблемы.

Подумав некоторое время Наги ответил, - Он знает иностранный язык? Я имею в виду он знает немецкий?

Мамору вдруг улыбнулся.

-Нет, насколько я знаю. Но у него был неплохой английский. Интересно он помнит?

Даже если не помнит, это может помочь сократить поиски.

Мамору усмехнулся и снова взял телефон.

-Каваса? Попробуйте поискать в англоязычных странах и пока ты этим занимаешься, вытащи Хидаку из тюрьмы.

Глаза Наги расширились от удивления. Хидака находился в тюрьме ради собственного блага, чтобы остановить его превращение в психо-маньяка наподобие Фарфарелло. Мысли о своем старом напарнике по команде заставили Наги задуматься счастлив ли он с Салли. Похоже, что да, раз ему не встречались сообщения об одноглазом психопате, вырезающем местное население.

А как же Хидака? Он действительно был готов вернуться в реальный мир? Наги лишь надеялся, что Мамору знает что делает и доверяет этому человеку. Лично Кен его сильно нервировал. Он все еще не мог простить и забыть убийство своей суррогатной матери, даже после того, как ему объяснили что она из себя представляла.

Мамору отложил телефон, на этот раз мягче и улыбался ему.

-Кен тоже знает английский. Он поможет с поисками.

-Ну если ты так уверен. А что насчет Фуджимии? Он ведь находится в Штатах.

-Нет, его я привлекать совершенно не собираюсь. Если Йоджи-кун его увидит...нет.

Наги внезапно кое-что понял.

-Ты не хочешь, чтобы Кудо обрел свою память, не так ли?

***

Кен вышел из тюрьмы, имея на руках доступ к банковскому счету, билет в Англию и инструкцию по поимке Йоджи. При этой мысли он слегка нахмурился. Какого черта Оми не может оставить их всех в покое? Опаньки, нет, не Оми, Мамору Такатори. Как бы то ни было Кен был недоволен своей миссией.

Оми причинил ему сильную боль, после того как отослал его в Европу вместе с Йоджи. Он был уверен, что парень любит его, особенно после всего, что им довелось пережить.

Теперь у него был новый любовник, он носил другое имя и Кен представлял собой не больше чем одного из его лакеев. Лакея, которого посадили в самолет с целью найти того, кто понятия не имеет о том, кто они все такие. Он должен был по крайней мере надеяться, что Мамору Такатори знал во что ввязался.


	4. глава 3

**Глава 3**

**Встречи**

- Что ты хотел?

Айа пристально посмотрел на Йоджи, нисколько не радуясь возможности увидеть его. Неужели так сложно просто забыть, раствориться в другой новой жизни без убийств и крови?

Не возражаешь если я сяду?

А я могу тебе запретить?

-Спасибо... Айа.

Айа тут же напрягся, глаза широко распахнулись. Каким-то образом Йоджи удалось вспомнить его имя, которое он сам в свое время ему дал. Айа попробовал отвертеться.

Прошу прощения?

Кажется, у меня есть кое-что, что принадлежит тебе, - мягко произнес Йоджи, но глубокие зеленые глаза его при этом оставались жесткими.

Должен предупредить, я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не поможешь мне выяснить кое-что.

Айа вздохнул и принял сидячее положение. Усевшись, он заметил табличку возле кровати.

Можешь посмотреть мое имя.

Допустим ты солгал насчет своего имени. Меня дезинформировали относительно собственного имени, так что я больше чем убежден, что и ты врешь.

Айа промолчал, продолжая мрачно пялиться и скрестил на груди руки.

Ладно, давай сначала скажу что знаю. У тебя были ярко красные волосы и ты носил меч. Ты замочил одного старика где-то на крыше. У тебя есть, или была сестра. Тебе это что-то говорит?

Нет.

Йоджи резко встал и начал мерить шагами палату.

-Твою мать, хватит врать мне! Мне надо знать! Я хочу знать кто я. Как я сказал раньше, я не уйду пока ты не просветишь меня. Начнем с имен. С настоящих имен. Думаю, что меня могли звать Йоджи, а тебя точно зовут не Сузуки Ран.

Это бесконечное вышагивание вдобавок к тому, что Йоджи вспомнил и уже успел выудить из него разъярили Рана, он не выдержал и рявкнул:

-Бога ради, Йоджи сядь!

Йоджи повернулся и уставился на него.

Так значит...это все-таки...мое имя.

Айа закрыл глаза, признавая поражение и кивнул.

-Да. Ты Кудо Йоджи. И тут же подумал, что имя вызовет еще больше воспоминаний, но Йоджи только сел и нахмурился.

Кудо Йоджи? Вообще-то для меня это значит не больше чем Ито Рио. Ну может чуть более знакомо... Черт, это сводит меня с ума!

Айа вздрогнул. Именно этого он и пытался избежать.

-Меня действительно зовут Ран, хотя Айа тоже работает.

-Сузуки Ран?

-Нет, но это не важно. Зачем тебе вспоминать Йоджи?

-Потому что я не чувствую себя живым. У меня нет ни друзей, ни семьи, ни связей. Никого не волнует где я и что делаю. Я словно мертвец какой-то.

Айа задрожал. Официально они все числились мертвецами, но он не собирался говорить об этом. Вспомнив предыдущие слова Йоджи, он нахмурился.

А кто дезинформировал тебя?

Какой-то парень пришел навестить меня в больнице после того, что со мной случилось. Он дал мне новые документы, кредитки и все такое. Поначалу я обрадовался. Потом увидел размеры банковского счета, кредитный лимит и не мог понять откуда столько. Тогда я понял, что я не Ито Рио и что неизвестный благодетель не будет так страться ради какого-то бродяги.

-Как он выглядел?

-Шатен с челкой поверх одного глаза, темные глаза, около 19-20 лет. Ты его знаешь?

Айа вздохнул и неохотно кивнул.

-Его зовут Наги Наое. Мы работаем на одного и того же человека.

Йоджи нахмурился. – Его имя мне незнакомо. Я тоже работал с ним?

-Недолго.

Йоджи внимательно изучал его суженными глазами. – Ты отвечаешь на все мои вопросы, и в то же время ничего не рассказываешь. Почему?

-Потому что я думаю, что сейчас ты намного счастливее, чем до потери памяти.

-Тебе так важно мое счастье?

Айа отвернулся не в силах ответить на этот вопрос, боясь сказать больше. – Мы были друзьями. Это все, что он смог выдавить из себя.

Йоджи наклонился вперед. – В одном из воспоминаний я видел твои распущенные волосы на подушке. И знаешь, что я думаю, я думаю это было не во время сна.

Айа заметно вздрогнул. Проклятие Йоджи, ну зачем тебе надо было вспомнить именно это?

- Умоляю Йоджи, прекрати. Не надо вспоминать свое прошлое.

-Да кем я был Айа черт возьми, раз ты так сильно хочешь защитить меня?

-Ты был потерянным медленно сходящим с ума и невозможно несчастным человеком. Ты хочешь вернуть себе это?

-Причина была в тебе? – Губы Йоджи изогнулись в легкую улыбку когда он задал вопрос.

-Возможно.

-Представляю, ты любого сведешь с ума. Так в чем заключалась наша работа на этого таинственного чувака?

Айа уставился на него в оцепенении. – Йоджи...прошу перестань. Прекрати мучить меня. Все, что я могу тебе сказать – это был работа, о которой лучше всего забыть. «Вместе со всеми твоими призраками».

-Ясно. Некоторое время Йоджи молчал, откинулся в кресло и обвел взглядом комнату. Айа был уверен, что он на самом деле ничего не видит. Предположение оказалось верным когда Йоджи задал следующий вопрос.

-Мы были...любовниками?

-Иногда.

Не было смысла отрицать это, раз Йоджи вспомнил его в постели.

Йоджи кивнул, очевидно обрадовавшись, что хоть на один его вопрос ответили. Потом в глазах мелькнуло подозрение, он наклонил голову и внимательно посмотрел на Айю.

-Как я мог быть несчастным и потерянным, если ты был моим любовником?

* * *

Поездка Кена в Лондон прошла без происшествий, поэтому он сразу направился в отель чтобы прийти в себя после трудного перелета. Если Йоджи здесь, охота за ним успеет подождать пару часов, пока он поспит.

Проснувшись, он первым делом задумался над тем, а с чего собственно надо начать? Лондон был крупным городом и ничто не указывало на то, что Йоджи мог остановиться здесь. Он мог попасть в любой другой город Великобритании или просто скрываться где-нибудь в сельской части страны. В другом случае, он мог вообще находится в другой стране.

После душа и приличного завтрака Кену стало лучше. Он вспомнил все места, которые Йоджи хотел посетить в Англии, и в случае, если он действительно там отметился его могут вспомнить. Упорядочив таким образом мысли, Кен отправился в Тейт Галлери, которая стояла на первом месте в личном рейтинге Йоджи.

***

На кассе и в раздевалке фото никто не узнал, поэтому он зашел в сам музей, надеясь, что один из особо наблюдательных охранников мог запомнить Йоджи. Посещение такого огромного музея требовало слишком много времени, а Кена не интересовало искусство. Однако одна картина таки привлекла его внимание. На картине была нарисована красноволосая молодая женщина в лодке, чьи прекрасные черты были покрыты налетом печали, граничащей с отчаянием. Он узнал этот взгляд, он слишком часто видел его на лицах собственных товарищей по команде. Особенно на лице Йоджи после того, как рухнула его маска. Почему они не могут оставить его покое, пребывать в состоянии счастливого неведения? Он обратил внимание на табличку, гласившую что картина называется «Леди Шаллот» кисти Уотерхауса. Подумав, что можно будет позже купить ее репродукцию, Кен двинулся дальше.

Не успел он отойти, как в голове раздался гнусавый голос. «Его здесь нет, Кенкен. Ты ошибся со страной». Вашу мать Шульдих! Он здесь какого черта делает?

«Что я здесь делаю? А что можно делать в музее, любуюсь картинами естественно. Я поражен тем, что такой филистер как ты здесь потерял. Теперь ясно». Тут он собственной персоной вышел из угла и ухмыльнулся Кену, правда без обычной злобы.

Я думал вы с Кроуфордом числитесь мертвецами.

Извини что разочаровал, Хидака, но я выжил. Прими к сведению, что не будь меня, тебе вряд ли пришлось бы искать сейчас Кудо. Он был бы мертв.

Ты вытащил его оттуда?

Шульдих кивнул, ухмылка расплылась шире.

Кроуфорда я найти не смог, а Кудо просто подвернулся под руку. Этот оракул собственную смерть не внес в список приоритетов.

Потом слегка вздохнул. -А может и нет.

-Хочешь сказать, он хотел сдохнуть?

-А ты не настолько туп, как я думал. Мы все были измождены настолько, что просто не осталось сил продолжать этот балаган. Ну может, все кроме маленького Такатори.

При упоминании Оми Кена всего перекосило, боль все еще была слишком сильна. Потом до него дошла самая важная часть из сказанного Шульдихом.

-Говоришь, Йоджи нет в Англии?

Шульдих драматически вздохнул.

-Именно это я и сказал Хидака. Но перед твоим следующим вопросом хочу сказать, что я не знаю ГДЕ ОН.

-Проклятие!

-Теперь скажи мне, почему малыш так сильно хочет найти его?

-Чтобы не столкнулся с такими как ты!

Шульдих кивнул.

-Логично. Значит он встретит меня с раскрытыми объятиями как давно потерянного друга, если вообще узнает. Ты в курсах что он потерял память? Жесткие зеленые глаза остановились на нем и Кену стало не по себе под их холодным взглядом.

-Что ж, приятно было увидеться и все такое, но мне пора.

Кен отвернулся в поисках выхода. Ему необходимо связаться с Оми, нет черт возьми с Мамору, и проинформировать о том, что в Англии чисто. Рука схватила его за плечо и повернула обратно.

-Нет, постой...

-Что еще?

Шульдих растерянно нахмурился. –Я не совсем уверен, - протянул он, в его тоне ощущался слабый намек на что-то еще, что-то отчаянное. – Может я ищу друга? - Он натянуто засмеялся. – Но думаю, я обратился не по адресу, да?

Кен уставился на своего когда-то врага. Что-то в выражении Шульдиха заставило его насторожиться, он вспомнил девушку с картины. Кен подумал, что наверное и сам выглядит таким же потерянным. Вайсы, Шварцы - им всем было слишком поздно искать утешения.

Ты пиво пьешь?

Отлично, и какого он спросил это?

Зеленые глаза Шульдиха расширились от удивления. – Было бы неплохо.

-Так тебя все же можно удивить? - Кен остался доволен уровнением счета.

-Похоже на то. - Шульдих пожал плечами.

Они вместе покинули музей, после того как Кен купил свою репродукцию. Шульдих поднял брови заметив его выбор, но промолчал пока они не вышли из здания и направились к ближайшему пабу.

-Странный выбор. Я почему-то ожидал, что ты любитель Тернера или Штабба. У них в картинах тестостерона больше.

Кен пожал плечами. – Все из-за ее выражения лица. Чем-то задело.

-Вот как?

Слава богам Шульдих не произнес больше ни слова пока они не уселись за столик с пинтой пива.

-Откуда ты знаешь, что Йоджи нет в Британии? – спросил Кен больше для чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину между ними, чем из желания действительно узнать.

Шульдих откинулся на сидении.

Разум каждого человека отличается своим собственным почерком, собственным вкусом, так сказать. Обычно я бываю слишком занят затыканием телепатического шума, чтобы высвечивать вкус или почерк отдельных разумов. - Он вздохнул. – Но за последние несколько лет, я научился распознавать уникальные почерки мозгов Вайс. Я активно разыскивал их, поэтому и узнал что ты в Тэйт.

Зачем тебе сдались наши почерки? – не понял Кен. Они были врагами. Так почему Шульдих их запомнил?

-До сегодняшнего дня в целях безопасности. Как ты сейчас подумал, мы были врагами. Возможно, мы являемся ими сейчас – он пожал плечами. – Ничего не могу сказать.

Кен был заворожен, несмотря на все свои представления о человеке, сидевшем напротив него.

-Так как выглядят наши умы?

Не знаю, сможешь ли ты понять, но попытаюсь описать тебе при помощи вкусовых качеств. У твоего друга Кудо разум похож на спелые темные вишни или на ежевику. У младшего Такатори он похож на смесь меда и твердых орехов, твой – острый, напоминает корицу или мускатный орех.

-А у Айи?

-Ах да, Фуджимия. Внешний вид бывает обманчив. Его разум ощущается как кофе с ванильным вкусом. Сильный и в то же время сладкий.

Кен задумался. То, что описал Шульдих каким-то образом подходило им.

-А что насчет шварц? На что похожи их умы?

Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

-У Кроуфорда напоминает чистый лед, без вкуса, просто холодный. У Наги он как хороший карри или кайюнская кухня, горячий, но с примесью других ароматов. Очень сложный. Я не стал копать особо глубоко мозг Фарфарелло. Но самое лучшее слово для него это чили, сплошной жар.

Кен кивнул. И снова совпадало. Но что он знал? Он отхлебнул большой глоток пива и снова взглянул на Шульдиха. Его глаза отметили несколько новых деталей во внешности Шульдиха, такие как крошечные складки вокруг зеленых глаз, такие появляются от хронической усталости, безжизненность обычно шелковистых волос, ссутулость плеч.

Он вдруг осознал, то, что сидящий напротив него парень находится на пределе во всех смыслах. Неудивительно, что ему так отчаянно хотелось найти друга. «Но почему я?»

-Потому что ты честен и менее враждебен для того, чтобы не снести мне голову как Фуджимия.

Он спросил это вслух или телепат как обычно выудил это из его мозгов? Он нахмурился.

-Ты спросил вслух, но я все равно следил за твоим мыслительным процессом.

-Ты полагаешь тебе грозит опасность?

По сравнению с обычным мыслительным процессом Кена это был квантовый скачок, и он подумал не обиделся ли немец. Но тот лишь кивнул.

-Очень хорошо, Кенкен. – прежний саркастический тон вернулся, но глаза выдавали тревогу.

Кен быстро оглянулся. Поблизости никого не было, и он понизил голос. – Значит уничтожение Эпитаф оказалось недостаточным?

-Это оказался большой шаг в правильном направлении. Он значительно замедлил процесс рекрутизации Розенкройц. Но они как рак, вырежи одну опухоль, немедленно появится другая.

-Вы разве на них не работаете? – похоже этот разговор являлся самым запутанным и сложным из всех какие случались в жизни Кена.

Шульдих выразительно покачал головой, а потом наклонился к уху Кена – Мы сражались со старшинами Эстет чтобы обрести свободу, продолжая атаки на вас в случае, если вы решите нам помешать. Мы даже понятия не имели, что именно привели в действие. Кроуфорд и я были обучены Розенкройц, да, но мы не знали, что это они стояли за Эстет. Нам пришлось заплатить высокую цену, чтобы узнать, как все обстояло на самом деле. Нас просто отрубили, Хидака! Кроуфорд потерял дар видений, а я не мог ничего слышать стоило им оказаться рядом. Мы обучили Наги и отправили его к Мамору Такатори. Он единственный из нас, кто избежал их грязных лап.

Кен вздрогнул при имени Наги. Того, который вытеснил его из сердца Оми. Нет. Он должен помнить, что Оми больше не существует.

Он вернулся к тому, что сказал Шульдих. Неудивительно, что Критикер так старались найти Йоджи. В его нынышнем «беспамятном» состоянии Йоджи был опасен и себе и другим.

Шульдих похоже снова следил за его мыслями, поскольку неожиданно улыбнулся.

- Единственная хорошая новость то, что к Кудо постепенно возвращается память.

Кен озадаченно уставился на него. – Хорошая? Да он был ходячим ночным кошмаром.

Окажись он у Розенкройц, было бы хуже. – Шульдих допил свое пиво и взглянул на Кена поверх все еще поднятой кружки.

К счастью он наткнулся на еще одного котенка.

«Айа» осознал Кен. Значит Йоджи был в Нью-Йорке. Что ж, это тоже можно будет доложить, хотя он сомневался, что Мамору сильно обрадует эта новость.

-Как ты узнал?

Шульдих тихо вздохнул. –Если я не прилагаю серьезных усилий по блокировке, то могу слышать весь гребаный мир, все звуки и мысли сразу. Какофония. Я бы давно слетел с катушек если б слушал. С таким «проклятием» думаешь расстояние имеет значение? Он на мгновение посмотрел на заледеневшее оконное стекло, прежде чем посмотреть Кену прямо в глаза.

- Я хочу заключить сделку.

* * * * * *

Мамору смотрел на телефон, практически сверля его взглядом с целью заставить зазвонить. Ни у одного из агентов не было новостей о Йоджи. Словно он исчез с лица земли. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на фотографию, стоявшую на его рабочем столе. Они были его семьей. И он не мог бросить никого из них, даже если Наги убежден в его помешанности на контроле.

И тут к его удивлению зазвонил телефон. Он схватил трубку, по дороге смахнув со стола фотографию.

-Персия слушает.

Некоторое время он молча слушал голос на другом конце провода, не выказывая никаких эмоций, хотя от полученных новостей учащенно забилось сердце и закружилась голова. Наконец он нахмурился.

-Спасибо Кен. Пока оставайся на месте. Я подумаю насчет сделки и свяжусь с тобой позже. Спокойной ночи.

Он бросил трубку и заставил себя успокоится, чтобы не выбросить телефон нафиг в окно.

Да пошло все к чертовой матери! Может ли быть хуже? Йоджи встретился с Айей, начал возвращать свою память, да еще и ублюдок, которого он продолжал винить в смерти своей кузины предложил ему сделку. Телефон зазвонил снова.

Персия! – он снова послушал.

-Что? Так долго? А больницы проверили? Ясно...ясно...спасибо.

Наги зашел в офис аккурат к тому моменту, чтобы поймать летящий со свистом телефон и вернуть на место.

-Плохие новости?

-Кена проинформировали, что Йоджи сейчас с Айей в Нью-Йорке, чего никак не может быть, поскольку Айа исчез.

-Откуда Кен узнал, что они в Нью-Йорке?

-Ему сказал Шульдих. Мамору знал с какой ненавистью произнес это имя, но у него были на то причины.

Если Шу говорит, что они в Нью-Йорке, значит это действительно так. Голос Наги звучал уверенно. Мамору взглянул на него, глаза полыхали недобрым огнем.

Но это означает, что Айа скрывался от меня. Для чего? Чтобы защитить Йоджи конечно же. Но это не объясняет того, почему он все еще зарегистрирован в отеле.

-Чем тебе не нравиться Кудо с нормальной памятью?

Краткий вопрос Наги вывел его из задумчивости.

-Чем? Да потому, что он с ума сходил от всего этого. Он даже напал на Айю.

-Я знаю, я был там. Но Фуджимия был последним, кого бы ты хотел чтобы Йоджи нашел. Причина в том, что они были слишком близки или потому, что ты думал, что они могут снова попытаться убить друг друга?

Мамору вздохнул и поднял руки к своей пульсирующей голове.

Оба варианта, - он внимательно посмотрел на Наги.

-Ты работал с Шульдихом и знаешь его. Я...Я...У меня есть веские причины, чтобы не доверять ему, но его помощь окажется бесценной. Он хочет заключить сделку со мной. Ему можно доверять?

Наги немного удивился, но с готовностью ответил.

-Если он сам предлагает сделку, можешь смело принимать. Он не из тех кто бросается такими предложениями.

-Я даже видеть его не в состоянии. Слишком много боли он нам причинил в прошлом. Ты мне нужен для связи с ним. Или еще лучше, попробуй найти ему применение где-нибудь вдали от Японии.

Плечи Мамору напряглись при воспоминаниях. Неожиданно к нему прикоснулись невидимые руки, раслабляя мускулы. Он улыбнулся любовнику.

Спасибо Наги.

- Расстояние для Шу не проблема. Не обязательно встречаться, если не хочешь.

Глаза Наги выдавали беспокойство.

-Он в отчаянии, не так ли?

Мамору вдруг понял, что у Шульдиха никого и ничего нет, кроме пары-тройки могущественных врагов.

-Если я откажусь, это будет его конец.

-Ты так говоришь, словно это лучший вариант

Может быть.

Невидимые руки тут же прекратили свои ласки, а Наги смотрел на него как на чужого.

-В таком случае, чем ты лучше него?

Мамору вздохнул.

-Ты прав Наги, я не могу опускаться до банальной мести когда столько стоит на кону. Я бы и не смог.

Он заглянул в глаза другому.

-Обещай мне одну вещь. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все возможное чтобы не дать мне сгнить от всей этой власти.

Редкая улыбка осветила лицо Наги, вызвав восхищение у Мамору.

-Обещаю.

Такатори наконец расслабился, когда к нему прижались с поцелуем и обняли, теперь уже по-настоящему.


	5. глава 4

Глава 4

Интриги

-Часть твоих воспоминаний была стерта нарочно.

Йоджи замер, не в состоянии догнать слова Айи.

-Стерта? Что значит стерта, мать твою?

Айа, оторвавшись от своего ноутбука, посмотрел на него с жалостью. Сочувственное выражение его лица почти заставило Йоджи охнуть, но сейчас его больше волновал он сам и что с ним происходит, тем более кто мог вмешаться в процесс манипуляции его памятью. В голове тут же вспыхнул образ огненно рыжих волос и издевательской усмешки. Он покачал головой, память отказывалась вопроизводить личность увиденного.

-Йоджи, ты хоть слово слышал из того, что я сказал?

Йоджи вздрогнул и очнулся от своих видений.

-Прости, увидел тут одного чувака, не могу вспомнить. Что ты нашел?

Айа указал на экран.

-Похоже Оми либо знал, либо догадывался о том, что твои мозги были подвергнуты скрытому вмешательству. И теперь он думает, что тебя хотят найти те, кто это сделал, поэтому беспокоится о твоей безопасности. Очень на него похоже.

По крайней мере это объясняет подделку документов и предложение работы. Так он смог бы наблюдать за мной.

Помимо его воли в голосе прозвучала горечь. Вины Айи здесь не было.

Тот пожал плечами и набрал какой-то код.

-Не забудь также о том, что потеряв память ты оказался в больших должниках.

-По ходу я всегда им был.

Интересно, он всегда был таким безнадежным? Может поэтому никто не хотел чтобы он вернул себе память.

Айа снова посмотрел на него, при этом очки для чтения сползли на нос. Боже, он выглядел таким соблазнительным, что Йоджи немедленно захотелось его трахнуть. От одной этой мысли из него потоком хлынули образы, концентрируясь на том,что Айа в очках представлял настоящее сексуальное чудо. Одновременно он осознал, что перед ним сидит хладнокровный убийца.

- Который из вас настоящий, боец или ученый?

Оба, - в голосе Айи не было гордости, простая констатация факта. И вообще он выглядел человеком, в душе которого царила гармония.

Что-то в Йоджи среагировало и он снова представил себе холодного сдержанного мужчину с кроваво-красными офигительными локонами.

-Ты покрасил волосы?

В ответ ему ослепительно улыбнулись.

-Да, на тот момент это был необходимый шаг.

-И поэтому я отрастил свои жуткие лохмы цвета переспелого одуванчика?

-Даже не могу сказать, что заставило тебя, - тень легкой улыбки задержалась на лице Айи, а в глазах плескалосьь веселье.

Йоджи поморщился.

-Немного поблекли правда, - пробормотал он.

-Так ты не ответил на мой вопрос!

В фиалковых глазах мелькнуло беспокойство, - на который?

-О нас.

Тут Йоджи имел удовольствие наблюдать, как невозмутимый Айа покрылся румянцем. Он был стопудово уверен, что это весьма редкое зрелище.

-Ну да...мы были...любовниками. Иногда. Очень давно. Когда нуждались в утешении. Только ради этого.

Айа не встречался с ним взглядом пока говорил, а его длинные пальцы нервно мяли простыню.

Йоджи еле удержался, чтобы не обозвать его лжецом. В конце концов откуда ему знать, что Айа лжет. Но он догадывался, что от него что-то скрыли. Блондин мягко вздохнул.

-Я сделал тебе больно?

-Я...нет...да. Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Все давно закончилось.

Йоджи хотелось со злости пнуть стенку.

Айа, послушай, я вспомнил, что в прежней жизни являлся гребаным киллером, но несмотря на это, все же не съехал с катушек окончательно. Какого хрена ты так трясешься от одного упоминания о наших отношениях?

Это. Не. Были. Отношения.

-Тогда что?

- Я тебе уже сказал. Утешением. Удовлетворением потребностей. Все.

Или ты просто очешь чтобы так казалось? Помнится ты был маленькой вредной колючкой. Холодным. Бесстрастным. Для тебя я был кем-то, кого ты подобрал при случае, а потом выбросил за ненадобностью, так?

-Вроде того.

Йоджи наклонился к кровати и при виде вздрогнувшего Айи, который уполз на другой край кровати подальше от него, окинул его подозрительным взглядом

-Тогда чего ты боишься?

Причинить боль тебе или быть тем, кому ее причинили, все забудь. И потом для тебя все равно на первом месте всегда были женщины.

В глазах Айи мелькнуланичем неприкрытая беспомощная боль.

Йоджи отошел и запустил руку в волосы

-Значит я причинил тебе боль?

Айа пожал плечами.

-Природу не изменить, ты любил женщин.

Постоянное упомянание о женщинах привело Йоджи к растерянности. Он просто не мог понять, каким образом предпочел каких-то там телок этому невозможно красивому экзотическому существу на кровати. С тех пор как он оказался в больнице, женщины вызывали у него какое-то смутно подозрительное чувство. Только Аска смогла добиться его расположения, но он относился к ней чисто по дружески, как к сиделке, не больше. Если б только этот скрытный парень рассказал ему больше.

-Должно быть я сильно изменился в таком случае, Айа. Я не люблю женщин и не доверяю им.

Айа одарил его острым взглядом и вернулся к поиску.

Йоджи сел и проглотил остатки отвратительного кофе, прежде чем приняться изучать мужчину. В конце концов Айа оторвался от экрана и нахмурился.

-Ну что еще?

-Ничего. Пытаюсь привести к единому знаменателю то, что вспомнил, и что вижу сейчас. Твои глаза, я думаю только они не изменились.

- В жизни многое меняется

-Люди тоже, - Йоджи вздохнул, - Пойду покурю.

-Некоторые вещи определенно не меняются. Можешь не выходить, это комната для курящих.

Йоджи нахмурился.

-Ты? В курящей комнате?

Айа пожал плечами.

-Все, что у них оставалось когда я приехал. К тому же, иногда я испытываю необъяснимое влечение к запаху сигарет.

Йоджи зажег сигарету и откинулся в кресло, предварительно схватив пепельницу. Он задумчиво пускал колечки, напрягая свой мозг вспомнить что-нибудь еще.

-Не перетруждайся. Только головную боль заработаешь.

- А тебе какое дело? Ты только и ждешь, чтобы от меня избавиться.

- Несколько поздно для этого, не кажется?

Айа выключил ноутбук и откинулся на подушки. Он, казалось глубоко задумался, и что бы ни происходило у него в мозгу, это явно были не радостные мысли.

-Слушай, извини, если разрушил твой великий план и спас тебе шкуру, но тебе не кажется, что мне тоже есть что сказать в этой жизни, а?

-Да, ты прав. Что ты хотел узнать Йоджи, правда не обещаю, что отвечу на все вопросы.

-Почему мы расстались?

Его до сих пор мучил этот вопрос и он должен был попытаться

вернуть назад то, что у них было.

- Я практически убил тебя, да и себя тоже. Наша привязанность не могла привести ни к чему хорошему. Потом Оми стал наследником своего дедушки и мы оба решили, что распад Вайсов неизбежен. Тебя и Кена отправили в Европу на миссию, а я остался тренировать ваши замены.

А кто-нибудь из вас хотя бы озаботился узнать мое мнение или мнение Кена насчет всего этого?

-Нет, так было лучше для всех.

-Лучше для кого, Айа? Тебя или меня?

-Для обоих. Ты...ты помнишь свою миссию в Европе?

-Неа. Пусто.

Это расстраивало Йоджи. Ему было крайне необходимо узнать, что именно он совершил, чтобы Айа захотел оказаться подальше от него на другом конце мира.

-Видимо я был полным дерьмом, раз ты не моргнув глазом отправил меня на другой конец земного шара.

-И да и нет. Я был не лучше.

-Тот старик на крыше, Такатори? Почему ты убил его?

-Из-за него погибли мои родители и впала в кому младшая сестренка.

Это ничего не говорило Йоджи. Но он знал, что был там, и помог убить врага Айи. Они все помогли.

-Почему мы помогли?

-Вайс были созданы отцом Оми – Такатори Шюичи. Он специально выбрал тех, кто ненавидел его брата. Его знали как Персию.

Персия! Новая волна образов атаковала Йоджи. Экран телевизора со смутным силуэтом, какие-то бессмысленные фразы о о лишении будущего темных тварей. Бородатый мужчина с плачущим над ним Оми в офисе.

-Окей, твою причину я понял. Помню, вроде Оми похитили, когда он был ребенком. И еще футбольный скандал, из-за которого пострадал Кен. Какая причина была у меня?

Глаза Айи закрылись и его лицо застыло в выражении острого невыразимого горя.

-Организация Райот. Твоя причина была связана с криминальным синдикатом Райот, специализирующимся на проституции.

-Райот? Ах, да. Там кажется была девушка, ее звали Маки. Ублюдки убили ее после того, как она помогла мне. Но в то время я уже был в Вайс, разве нет?

-Да. Но случай с Маки был лишь повторением того, что случилось с тобой когда ты был частным детективом.

Йоджи застыл. Так он был им!

-Я был детективом! Так я и знал.

Айа молчал, но глаза выражали беспокойство и тревогу.

-Не могу вспомнить того случая, о котором ты говоришь. Наверно, ими была убита еще одна девушка.

-Она была твоим партнером, и думаю, любовницей. Ее звали Аска.

Йоджи не мог понять, почему Айа выглядит так, словно ему сейчас очень крепко врежут. Аской звали сиделку в больнице, однако было что-то еще. Но как он ни старался, ему не удавалось вспомнить ту первую девушку.

-Прости, но не помню. Только маленькую Маки. Она была такой храброй. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы возненавидеть ее мучителей.

Он взглянул на Айю, чтобы увидеть на его лице выражение полного шока и замешательства.

-В чем дело?

Все 4 года, что я тебя знал, ты нес вину за смерть Аски как крест на спине. А сейчас, ты ее даже не помнишь. Перед тем происшествием, ты продолжал видеть ее везде и сходил от этого с ума. Не понимаю, как ты умудрился вспомнить нас, но забыть ее.

-Может позже вспомню. Я уловил всего несколько кусочков, и те со времен пребывания в Вайс. 4 года, говоришь?

-4 года как я присоединился. Остальные уже были там. Хотя ты сказал, что вы с Кеном пробыли в составе не более нескольких месяцев.

-Так я вспомнил отрывки каких-то несчастных 4 лет? Сколько мне лет, черт возьми? Ты понимаешь, я даже не знаю когда у меня день рождения.

Айа улыбнулся.

-Могу просветить. 3 марта тебе исполнится 26, всего через пару месяцев.

-Для частного следователя я был явно маловат.

-Похоже на то. Но ты всегда великолепно справлялся на миссиях. Думаю, у тебя к этому прирожденный талант, что и помогло остаться в рядах Вайс.

Йоджи вынул сигарету и встал, разминая свои мускулы.

Хочешь есть? Могу принести что-нибудь.

Неплохо было бы. На углу пятой авеню есть одно место. Мой бумажник на столике.

Йоджи покачал головой.

-Считай, что это угощение за откровенность. По крайней мере за ее большую часть.

Он слегка усмехнулся при виде выражения Айи, взял ключи от номера и тихо вышел.

*****

После того как он вышел, Айа уставился на дверь. Что он имел в виду? Он же рассказал этому уроду об Аске, а его волновала только...их связь. Нет, он не хотел признать то, что существовало между ними за полноценные отношения. Не мог грузить своего друга. Внезапно, он осознал, что подумал о Йоджи как о друге.

«Он был твоим любовником», сказал тихий голос в голове. «Твоей первой любовью, несмотря на притязания Кикио и тот маленький флирт с Ююши». Он тут же приказал голосу заткнуться и задумался о том, как узнать об информации в Критикер относительно действий Цуджи Маюми с разумом Йоджи.

Он знал, что это была она. Йоджи был невероятно напряжен, нервозен, и все время искал кого-то, кто бы указал ему правильное направление, когда он и Кен вернулись из Европы. Правда, Аска перестала являться ему на каждом шагу. Это случилось после того, как его прибрала к рукам Цуджи.

Все, что ему удалось отыскать в файлах была только аналогичная точка зрения Такатори Мамору, основанная на его собственных докладах. Его ужасно расстраивало отсутствие информации о том времени, которое Йоджи провел с этой сукой.

Тут его посетила идея, когда он хакнул файлы Критикер, собранные на Розенкройц. Пропустив общеизвестную информацию о том, что Розенкройц являются организацией, которая специализируется на «психологически продвинутых», обучая их для своих неизвестных целей и то, что они были связаны с Эстет, а все их ученики оказались так или иначе ущербными. Ему пожалуй, придеться засунуть свою гордость куда подальше и обсудить методы их «тренировок» с Шульдихом.

Он еще дальше залез в досье, где говорилось о наборе новобранцев, тренировке этих гениев и наткнулся на нечто, что заставило его волосы встать дыбом. Хотя большинство учеников были набраны посредством прямого воздействия на подсознание, что само по себе помогало выявить настоящих гениев, то мозги небольшого процентажа «потенциальных кандидатов» были промыты, прочищены или изменены в необходимом русле. Эта часть обычно попадала в число «обладающих небольшими способностями». Неужели Йоджи принадлежал этой группе?

Он выключил ноут, опустил экран и попытался разобраться, что происходит. К реальности его вернула открывшаяся дверь с Йоджи, в руках которого было несколько пакетов и поднос с дымящимися чашками.

-Решил вот угостить хорошим кофе, - сказал он с усмешкой.

Я даже нашел небольшой продуктовый магазинчик и купил гранулированный кофе

-Если честно, то я удивлен, что ты до сих пор не вычистил содержимое мини бара.

Ну и какого черта он напомнил об этом Йоджи? Теперь он посчитает это приглашением и напьется за мой счет.

Йоджи повернулся и посмотрел на него.

-Тебе пить нельзя пока не закончишь свои антибиотики, а одному мне пить как-то неохота.

-Гм... похоже кое-что изменилось.

-Ну и что бы означал этот загадочный комментарий?

Только то, что обычно ты готов был выдумать самые нелепые предлоги, для того чтобы напиться как сапожник. Пытаешься сказать, что записался в ряды трезвенников?

-Нет конечно, я все еще люблю пиво и хорошее вино. Просто я не пью ради того, чтобы напиться.

Похоже он начал привыкать к этому новому Йоджи, решил Айа. Потом он вспомнил содержимое файлов и нахмурился.

-В чем дело? – спросил Йоджи, он поставил покупки и чашку с кофе возле ночного столика, чтобы Айа мог дотянуться.

В ответ ему кивнули.

-Думаю, меня ждет долгий разговор «по душам» с Мамору Такатори.

******

Кен поднял телефонную трубку.

-Да, я поговорю с ним. Соедините.

Он закрыл трубку рукой и произнес «Такатори» Шульдиху, который сидел на второй кровати.

Шульдих наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице Кена, когда он слушал своего босса. Они варьировались начиная с чувства удовлетворения, сквозь гнев, потом недоверие, оттенок ужаса, снова гнев и наконец остановились на покорности. Котенок практически сломал телефон, когда бросил трубку обратно.

-Какого черта ему надо быть таким высокомерным именно сейчас?

Поняв, что вопрос был риторический, Шульдих промолчал, ожидая когда Кен просветит его насчет решения с Такатори.

-Он дал согласие на сделку при условии, что ему никогда не придется видеть тебя. Связь будем обеспечивать я или Наги.

По неизвестной причине это злило Кена.

Шульдих безразлично пожал плечами. Он ничего другого не ожидал. Даже если курок спустил Фарфарелло, однако и он и Такатори, оба знали, что без его прямого вмешательства первая любовь Мамору была бы еще жива.

-Раз он согласен, то с моей стороны возражений нет.

Кен молча смотрел на стену.

Шульдих был заинтригован, но решил не лезть в голову к котенку.

-Это ведь не все, - сказал он с убеждением.

-Да, не все. Он собирается связаться с Айей и приказать ему приехать в Лондон вместе с Йоджи. Мы с тобой должны встретить их в аэропорту и обеспечить безопасности Йоджи. Ты только представь! Маленький Оми приказывает всем нам плясать под его дудку и ждет, что мы побежим за ним спотыкаясь и путаясь в собственных штанах. Тут он прав. Проклятие, это выглядит дерьмово!

Ты правда был к нему неравнодушен, да?

-Ага, был. Как последний идиот, помешанный на футболе.

-Не думаю, что ты тупой или идиот. Это просто сам Такатори изменился. Он больше не является малышом Вайс, на которого ты запал.

-Типа того. И у него есть его возлюбленный Наги.

Шульдих вздрогнул от горечи, прозвучавшей в голосе Кена. Он сочувствовал потери Кена, но в то же время знал, что спокойная и преданная природа Наги как нельзя лучше поможет Мамору в его сегодняшнем положении. Как бы то ни было, должно быть больно, когда тебя использовали и выкинули.

-Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы пойти и утопить наши проблемы в паре кружек пива?

-Для начала выслушай свое первое задание. После этого, ты точно захочешь напиться больше меня.

-Да? И что же он хочет от меня?

-Ты должен залезть в башку Йоджи и исправить причиненный ущерб.

Шульдих подавил в себе порыв заржать над абсурдностью подобного «требования». Неужели маленький идиот не понимал, что это невозможно? Похоже, что нет.

-Единственное, что я могу, это ускорить возвращение его памяти. Но никак не повлиять на предыдущее вмешательство.

-Он наверно этого и хочет.

-Может быть. Кто-то пытался спросить Кудо, что он об этом думает? Давай посмотрим, Кудо помнит меня врагом, не более. Что заставляет Такатори думать, что он позволит мне даже приблизиться к нему на телепатическое расстояние.

-Скорее всего тот факт, что это приказ.

Шульдих встал.

-Ты прав Хидака, мне хочется очень и очень сильно напиться, пойдем.

***

В Японии, Мамору положил трубку после своего звонка Кену и взглянул на Наги, который уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего.

-Что?

-Шульдих не может сделать этого. Он не сможет возместить ущерб, причиненный вследствие насильственного вмешательства. Даже если он попытается, это только насторожит Розенкройц, которые тут же узнают о местонахождении его и Кудо.

-Ах ты срань господня! Об этом я не подумал. Надо перезвонить Кен-куну.

Какой же он идиот! Он, видимо, умудрился только что ухудшить то, что итак не блистало.

-Можешь не стараться. Шульдих не дурак. Он не тронет участки, подвергнутые искажению. Он даже сможет помочь Кудо вернуть свою память.

Глаза Мамору сузились в подозрении.

-Вы явно не испытываете трудностей в общении друг с другом.

Наги пожал плечами.

-Ну, то, что мысль мгновенна, ты и сам знаешь. Шварц создали свою ментальную связь, чья половина еще функционирует. Ничего жизненно важного я ему не сообщил, не беспокойся.

Взгляд Мамору потеплел. Наги мог и не говорить этого. Он знал, что может доверять любовнику. Он встал, обошел стол и обнял Наги.

-Мог бы и не говорить Наги. Я безоговорочно тебе доверяю. Все же дай ему знать, чтобы не трогал ТУ часть мозга Йоджи.

Наги кивнул и ответил на объятие.

-Уже передал.

Мамору ухмыльнулся.

-Да уж, полезная связь.

***

Дитмайер в расстройстве вышагивал по кабинету. Иметь Кроуфорда было прекрасно, но для завершения своих планов ему еще нужны были Шульдих, Наое и Кудо. Все трое, словно испарились с лица земли.

-Где же вы?- вслух произнес он, не переставая вышагивать.

Наое, он знал, найти будет трудно. Розенкрейц не приложили руку ни к его способностям, ни к обучению. Этот проклятый оракул озаботился об этом. Он подавил в себе желание пойти и помучить Кроуфорда еще больше. К своему огромному сожалению, оракул нужен был ему здоровым как физически, так и ментально. Действительно жаль. Он мог бы излить свою злость на нем.

Самой легкой добычей должен был стать Кудо. Сейчас он был чистой табличкой – пиши, не хочу. Его очень слабая эмпатия была дополнительным бонусом, которую можно было бы развить и использовать, когда Кудо окажется у них в руках.

Шульдих, с его розенкройцовской тренировкой вообще должен быть на виду каждый день. Однажды они заставили его умолкнуть, и с тех пор, когда бы он не использовал свои способности он оставлял след статического заряда. И тем не менее, телепат, каким-то образом умудрялся избегать всех попыток найти его. Кто-то ему явно помогал.

Ну конечно же! Вот оно что! Надо просто найти организации, которым мог бы понадобиться Шульдих и выследить его. Он быстро прошел к столу и тут же запустил поиск таких организаций.

Он улыбнулся самому себе. Скоро, ему будут принадлежать новые, улучшенные Шварц. С их мощью, совмещенной с его собственной, он станет непобедимым. Настоящей теневой силой за каждым правительством, каждой политической группой и каждой террористической деятельностью. Направляющей рукой организованной преступности всего мира.

Его никто не остановит.


	6. глава 5

**Вторая часть**

-Айа? Ты поговорил с ним? Понятно.

Кен сгримасничал, пока держал трубку подальше от уха.

-Эй, это не моя вина. Да, я знаю. Так ты приедешь, или послал его на фиг? Едешь? Когда? Хорошо. Да. Я понял. Йотан тоже с тобой? Круто! Было б здорово снова его увидеть. Я найду где остановиться, пока ты отдыхаешь.

Он хихикнул.

-Нет, скажи Йотану, я обещаю. Никаких цветочных магазинов. Да. Тогда до четверга. Береги себя.

Он повернулся к Шульдиху, в квартире которого остановился.

- Надо найти помещение побольше. Они оба приезжают. В 2.30 в четверг.

Шульдих слегка скривился.

-Чего они ждут?

-Айю ранили в живот. Он еще слаб, ему надо отдохнуть пару дней.

-Он всегда был таким осторожным, непохоже на него.

Кен задумался.

-Наверно, был сильно загружен. И потом, это был ребенок. Айа подумал, что он просто врезался в него, пока не ощутил лезвие ножа. Пытался ограбить его, но у Айи с собой была только ключ-карточка от номера. Он почти умер от потери крови.

Тут он осознал, что говорит вслух и покраснел.

Шульдих усмехнулся.

-На самом деле, ты спасаешь меня от необходимости лезть тебе в голову, Хидака.

-Ну...ладно. Слушай, ты знаком с Лондоном лучше чем я. Где можно найти нормальное жилье, большую квартиру или дом чтобы снять?

-Сколько ты можешь заплатить?

Деньги не проблема, но не хотелось бы разориться

Шульдих понимающе кивнул.

-Тогда не лезь в районы Челси, Кенсингтона и Мейфейр. Они считаются элитными и ужасно дорогими. Тебе нужен авангард?

-Да не особо. Надо держаться потише, подальше от общества!

Шульдих хихикнул.

-Тогда тебе точно не подходят Баттерси, Ислингтон, Камден Таун и Сити. Если не нужен центр, можно поискать в Хаммерсмите, Ноттинг Хилле, Хакни или Льюисхэме. Ты может быть даже сможешь купить что-то в этих местах.

Кен покачал головой. Названия ничего не говорили ему.

-Последние четыре можешь показать на карте?

Он развернул большую карту города на столе. Шульдих наклонился.

-Хакни вот тут, на северо-востоке. Хаммерсмит на карту не поместился, он западнее. Льюисхэм на юго-востоке, но его тоже не вместили. Ноттинг Хилл здесь.

Он показал пальцем на район между Центральным Лондоном и Хаммерсмитом.

- Они из самых приближенных к центру, цены разумеется соответствующие.

-А мы сейчас в каком районе?

-Мы в Кэмбервелле.

Немец показал показал на район южнее Элефанта и Кастла.

-Тут сильно дорого?

-В пределах всего Большого Лондона, ничего по настоящему дешевого даже не ищи. Но, если нужно сэкономить, предлагаю Льюисхэм.

Кен ухмыльнулся.

-Так как мне туда добраться?

(Прим. пер. – если кто-то обнаружил ошибки или обнаружит дальше, можете смело на них указывать. Предупреждаю, я в Лондоне не был, поэтому не знаю точный перевод некоторых мест, для нейтральности решил придерживаться английского варианта, т.е. пишу по английской транскрипции.)

***

«Кен полон сюрпризов», решил Шульдих. Заклеймив его однажды, как тупого сорвиголову Вайс, он с удивлением обнаружил, что парень мог спокойно противостоять акулоподобным агентам недвижимости. Он в точности знал, чего хочет, и сколько надо платить. Изучив снимки и информацию о снятии местного жилья на витринах агентств, он быстро разобрался и с ценами. Результатом всех переговоров стал показ вместительного домика в свободном владении, находящегося на боковой улочке неподалеку от Льюисхэм Хай Стрит. У него даже имелся небольшой газончик перед входом, и как заверил их агент, просторный огороженный садик в задней части дома.

Кен пожал плечами, демонстрируя равнодушие.

-Ну давайте посмотрим.

Агент провел их внутрь, где они осмотрелись. Там была большая кухня, холл, столовая, предполагаемые подсобки внизу. На втором этаже была ванна, три спальни, а на верхнем еще одна ванна и две спальни. Тут имелся даже подвал. Короче с головой хватит на всех котят и еще останется.

-Сколько?

Агент сверился с данными и назвал цену.

Скинь маленько и мы покупаем дом наличными.

Кен выглядел серьезным среднестатичным бизнесменом, и Шульдиху пришлось отвернуться в сторону садика, чтобы скрыть ухмылку.

-Надо проконсультироваться с хозяином, - сказал агент и набрал номер.

-Пожайлуста. Но я знаю, что дом простоял в ожидании владельцев очень долго. Я думаю, он примет предложение.

Конечно же Кен оказался прав, и хозяин с удовольствием согласился на скидку. Он возможно даже, посчитал себя везунчиком, что скидка оказалась такой пустяковой.

-Как долго займет оформление?

-В случае с наличными, это можно сделать завтра. Если подойдете с деньгами в полтретьего, сразу отдадим ключи.

-Отлично. Немедленно свяжусь со своим поверенным в делах.

Шульдих последовал за Кеном и агентом на выход, и когда агент поехал назад в офис, ухмыльнулся.

-А ты умеешь торговаться.

Кен еще раз взглянул на дом.

-По-моему неплохо. Места будет достаточно.

-И еще останется. Вас же только трое.

Кен перестал ухмыляться и смерил Шульдиха взглядом.

-Вообще-то нас четверо. Ты тоже переезжаешь.

Немца охватила злость.

-Такатори и за мной следить собирается?

У Кена хватило приличий хотя бы выглядить удрученно.

-Что-то типа того.

-А Фуджимия и Кудо знают об этом?

Он даже мог представить, что они скажут.

Кен покачал головой, - пока нет.

-Именно поэтому ты расспрашивал меня про районы и заставил ходить тут с тобой по всем домам как собачка на привязи?

Кен пожал плечами.

-Лучше придумать я не смог. Так, ты хотя бы участвовал в процессе выбора, знаешь?

Чувство юмора Шульдиха вернулось.

-Не знаю как насчет тебя Кенкен, но я совсем не жду четверга!

Тут его осенила еще одна мысль.

-Я что, еще должен и мебель для дома с тобой покупать?

Его совсем не удивило, когда Кен открыто ему ухмыльнулся. Нет, сомнений быть не могло. Парень был полон сюрпризов.

(прим. пер. – УАУ, какой флаффный момент, вы прослезились? Я тоже. Это так романтично, покупать дом и мебель вдвоем с Шульдихом, особенно учитывая вкусы их обоих (громко ржет)

***

Наги был глубоко обеспокоен. Его разговор с Мамору прошлой ночью, после того как тот улегся в постель, был откровенно говоря настораживающим. Розенкройц была далеко не той организацией, с которой позволялись интеллектуальные игры. Он направил антенку своей мысли _(прим. пер. – в оригинале вообще говорится об усиках. Представляете из головы Наги торчат усики, и через весь земной шар идут к Шу, который тоже с усиками)_

-«Шу?»

-«Да Наги? Учитывая, что здесь час ночи, а у меня был тяжелый день...»

-«Мамору спрашивал о Розенкройц»

-«Долго же он собирался»

-«Думаю, это исходило от Фуджимии»

-«Черт. Это моя вина. Я предложил, чтобы он поискал в файлах Критикер насчет Кудо. Надо было понять, что он захочет докопаться до причин.»

-«Он хочет знать о методах обучения Розенкройц»

Тут по ментальной связи прошел шквал немецких матов.

-«Наги, немедленно убирайся оттуда. Сейчас же!

-«Но...»

-«Объясню по ходу. Попытайся убедить Такатори тоже»

Наги громко охнул.

-«Ты серьезно? Как он может уйти?»

-«Если он не сделает этого, они используют его, чтобы добраться до тебя. Им плевать, если придется раскатать его обычный мозг на спагетти. Проклятие! Я должен был преугадать все это раньше»

-«Что происходит Шу?

-Они ищут НАС Наги. Тебя, меня и Кудо. Просто выметайся оттуда сию же минуту»

Растерянный Наги (с чего это ему быть в опасности в Критикер) вдруг понял.

-«Кудо проследить легче всего...через Мамору.»

-«Именно. Делай что хочешь, можешь закатить истерику, но выведи вас обоих оттуда немедленно»

-Постараюсь. Ты тоже будь осторожен.»

Наги резко оборвал связь, опасаясь, что их могут засечь агенты Розенкройц поблизости. Потом, он взглянул на Мамору и глубоко вздохнул. Если Шульдих прав, у него почти не оставалось времени.


End file.
